Twins Online
by Kamijou Konata
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji would be away for days because of the annual Junior Tennis Assembly, but three days had passed and he's already back- and he's no longer the usual hyper acrobatic player... -REAL FIFTH FILE UPDATED-
1. st File

**Twins Online**

**File 1:** The Prank Mail

**Disclaimer:** Owning Prince of Tennis could be dangerous to my career...

**Author's Note: **Unyaa, I decided to publish this first. It'll be Oishi-kun's birthday soon, and this... won't be a birthday present, by the way... .-.  
Saa, yuudan sezu ni ikou!!  
Are? Nanda imasara...?  
And the pairing is surprisingly EijiRyoma...

**Summary:** Kikumaru Eiji would be away for days because of the annual Junior Tennis Assembly, but three days had passed and he's already back- and he's no longer the usual hyper acrobatic player...

* * *

And he clicked 'enter' on his keyboard.

25,496 hits for the National Assembly of Junior Tennis popped down, and Eiji sighed.

He thought of having an excuse, but he knew their hot-tempered coach would react wild. Just because of Inui's stupid consequence game, he was randomly chosen to represent Seishun Gakuen at the assembly, which was unexpected and unrealistic.

It would have been better if Tezuka was the one to go-- only that they had important matches at the Regionals and the captain couldn't leave for days. So was Fuji.

Oishi was preferable as well, but as the eyeglassed senior's favorite quote say: _"Rules are rules. If you would refuse, you have to take this special version of the newest drink-"_

Taking that aside, here he is: a night away before his departure, and Eiji was half-excited, half-nervous... he had a lot of emotions in mind.

The next day...

"It's almost time for you to go. Good luck Eiji."

The boy looked at his usual smiling best friend and smiled back, "That made the tension down, thanks Fuji!", and gave him a big hug.

The other seniors came closer to them, and Oishi put his hand over his partner's shoulder. Their captain paused at Eiji's front, "I'll leave everything to you, Kikumaru."

"Hoi, makasete nyaa!" Followed a sailor salute.

Ryuuzaki came all of the sudden to fetch the acrobatic player and minutes later, practice was resumed at the courts. Momoshiro, Kaidou and Echizen arrived late so they were still unaware of the sudden absence of laughter inside the practice area.

--

Eiji was busy reading a book about formal manners, and Ryuuzaki-sensei noticed it as she side-glanced at her player. "So, having a self-study for the assembly?"

"Tezuka pass down the pressure on me at the spot," whined the read-haired. "But responsibility is responsibility, and all I can do is to do my job well, since they're all counting on me. Playing is not allowed, right, Sensei?"

Sumire saw that smile on Kikumaru's lips; pure and optimistic, and she somehow felt grateful. There were times when she had to pass tasks on ther people beside the reliable ones. She knew that Tezuka or Oishi could do this job a way better than the childish Kikumaru, but she stood there as a witness to the boy's gradual maturity, she's confident that she had done the right thing...

Her car had stopped at the train station.

--

"It's in Fukuoka, right?"

Momo had to pause from biting his big bun to react on Ryoma's question. "What's up with Fukuoka?"

"The assembly?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's what I heard from Fuji-sempai and Oishi-sempai. I think Eiji-sempai would have a hard time."

The first year rested his chin over his folded arm, shooting his sempai with his cold, bored look as always. "Like he's going to wrestle with seven sumo wrestlers or have a beach volleyball championship with a gorilla."

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever treat me as your senior, Echizen!"

"Maybe I should have volunteered to be the representative if Tezuka-buchou had the guts to refuse it."

Momo shook his head. "Impossible. Buchou wouldn't allow you either. You're an important piece in our team alignment.." He suddenly paused. "Now come to think of it, Eiji-sempai is also important, since he's an exclusive half to form our Golden Pair..."

"You're not getting what I've said, Momo-sempai."

"Huh?"

Echizen looked at the gray sky through the glass window. "I heard that the assembly would be held in a hotel resort in Fukuoka. It would have been a cozy vacation, don't you think?"

--

Eiji hardly sighed. This is it: the hotel resort as the national assembly's venue. He suddenly slapped both his cheeks, fixed his bag over his shoulder and after he had inhaled enough air, he firmly stepped his foot to start his walk.

Meanwhile, the matched held back at Seigaku's grounds were all fired up. It was their monthly Ranking Selection in which the best two players in four blocks would be the Regular players to face the next round in Regionals. With Ryuuzaki's special request, Kikumaru already had a reserved seat at the Regulars spot, which made the others more pumped up than before, especially at Block A where only one player could be a Regular. Block A included the names of Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi Shuichirou.

"NYAA-BI!!"

With a massive excitement, Eiji ran across the room toward the glass window that lead to the terrace which was facing the blue ocean. And it happened to be his most favorite in the whole world. He stretched his arms upward, and leaned on the steel railings. "Nyaa, I never thought that this is a paradise on disguise!"

His cellphone rang, and it was Ryuuzaki dropping to know if he had arrived after an hour of plane ride going to the location. Eiji slumped on the soft bed while chattering about the beautiful sceneries, the wideness of his designated room, the smell of lobster at the cafeteria he passed by before and lastly, he was no longer nervous about the opening ceremonies later in the afternoon. The old coach cut her call with a sigh, and smiled at Tezuka who was standing before her seat.

"I think you don't have to worry about him and the assembly, Tezuka. Mind your matches instead. You can't lose this one, can you?"

The captain settled to calm, bowed at their coach and left the room. Ryuuzaki knew how worried Tezuka about the matter, but all they could do now is to trust that one they settled to sent out...

--

"Whoah, free internet access besides free meals for a week. Lucky me, then.."

The readhead read the guest's guide while taking his snack an hour before the formal opening of the ceremony. He bit a carrot stick as he turned on the next page. He paused for a while to look at the huge wall clock at the dining area, when suddenly, a familiar, yet irritating voice came closer to his seat from behind.

"What is this? Seigaku sent someone else here at the assembly and not Tezuka? How lame..."

Eiji didn't require to look back at the newcomer. "And Hyotei obviously had you to come over, Atobe Keigo..."

The proud Hyotei captain walked closer toward the Seigaku student as Eiji stood from his seat, as if giving respect for the fellow Kantou representative.

"What was Tezuka thinking, sending someone like Kikumari Eiji on such important occasions like this?"

"Well," and the boy grinned. "... it's not what you think. He just loves our team and he can't leave Seigaku for a while. The other matter is none of your business."

Atobe settled to chuckle, as the other Kantou schools arrived out of no where. There came Yanagi Renji from Rikkaidai Fuzoku, followed by Sengoku Kiyosumi (Yamabuki), Ibu Shinji (Fudomine), Mizuki Hajime (St. Rudolf), Kajimoto Takahisa (Jyousei Shounan) and Saeki Kojirou (Rokkaku Chuu). It was all of the sudden, and the boys got a little gathering at Eiji's table which was unoccupied a minute ago...

The hour for the opening ceremonies came, and as expected it was successfully done. First was the ribbon cutting for the opening of the hotel resort (it just happened that it was its first three days after the hotel's opening), then the messages from the board of members of different prefectural tournaments held annually. The assembly was the first part for the Junior Invitational Tournament which would be held later that year, and a mere preparation for the Nationals Tournament, which would happen after the Prefectural Competitions all over Japan.

The program was ended by the emcee, with a little message from the head of directors. The next program would be held the next day would be postphoned, and this made some people complain.

The Kantou boys had their dinner with Atobe's special invitation, and after that, they decided to settle on their own rooms to end that day. Eiji made a call on Ryuuzaki, Tezuka and Oishi regarding the successful first day and the cancellation of the next program, and there came sleep time.

But since he had no hardship like practice or warming hard the whole day, Eiji found it so hard to catch some sleep. He thought of the free internet access he was reading before, so he opened up the desk top at the dark corner of the room. Later on, he was able to view television shows online and check the latest news on The Chocolates' official site.

He also checked if he had new messages on his inbox, which had none, but there was one in the bulk inbox. He was not really interested with mails landing on that inbox- yet, he got curious with it. He clicked it and read the subject.

**Open it and you'll be surprised.**

Prank mail, he thought, like he had the last time about this 'ghost' that would appear under his bed; good thing, he had a double-deck bed, and he was the one occupying the second floor.

He was still curious; the mail had no sender's name so he dared to open it...

... and it was a blank mail, with no mesages nor attachments. He blinked.

"Unyaa, I am really surprised," Eiji yawned, but something flashed on the screen. His blue eyes suddenly caught the subject on the monitor, and he got so stunned...

--

Second day of Ranking Selection.

Fuji had all his matches done, and he's the number one in Block C. Two hours later, Block B was dominated by Kawamura, making him proceed to the Regulars once again. The courts were still fired up even after lunch. Block C was all done with Inui as the second best, and the other matches would be done until the next day. Momoshiro and Echizen were still at the courts to cool down while the others were at the changing room. The freshmen trio were at the womens' court to clean the said area. Tezuka and Oishi were with Ryuuzaki-sensei to tally all the matches done that day.

At the same time, a guy was standing behind the trees behind the womens' courts, his flipped red hair dancing with the gentle breeze. He suddenly grinned, his smile almost reached the small band-aid on his right cheek...

* * *

**Author's Note: **The Japanese "Hoi, makasete nyaa!" is translated as "Leave everything to me," Eiji version because of 'nyaa' expression.


	2. nd File

**Twins Online File 2: **Sweet Harassments

**Disclaimer: **The standard one is already applied.  
**Rating: **Still friendly, only that it's T+  
**Pairing:** EijiRyoma

**Note: **Rape scenes?? Yah, the file title itself sounds dangerous...  
Haha, Muga no Kyouchi applied!!

Joke.

And look, I am a little confident with the pairing hahaha.

**File Summary:** The assembly is not yet done, but Kikumaru went home without telling anyone, and somehow, his personality changed. And unfortunately, Ryoma would be the first one to experience it...

* * *

Third day of Ranking Selection.

Almost all of the exciting matches were aligned that day. Echizen VS Momoshiro in Block D, Tezuka VS Oishi in Block A; everyone was confused whose match would they watch. It was only morning, but everyone's pumped up and it was an expected emotion. Someone entered the courts, and the juniors, albeit surprised, greeted the newcomer. Fuji noticed it, even Oishi and Kawamura who were at the same area. It was... Eiji!?

"E-Eiji?" the fukubuchou whispered, still unable to move after seeing the unexpected return of his partner, while the other juniors immediatedly saluted. The boy, however, held no reactions; his racket shouldered and the other hand rested on his waist. His eyes had become fierce while glaring around the area, like he was looking out for something. Fuji and Oishi, then walked closer to Eiji.

"Eiji," the short cropped-haired greeted his friend. The redhead only side-glanced at him. Oishi continued, "You.. went home all of the sudden. You called last night, right? I thought that the program yesterday was the only one cancelled-"

"I just came in, obviously. Your voice irritates me, Oishi." Came Eiji's reply and Oishi suddenly got speechless, like he forgot the next thing he was about to say. Fuji also heard it, and it was unusual of Eiji to be like that- it was kind of alarming.

It was Fuji's turn to ask, but the boy already walked away from the two fellow seniors. "I need a match here. Anyone wants to volunteer?"

Everyone started to doubt: what had happened to their always happy-go-lucky and smiling acrobatic tennis genius?

Momoshiro, who came from the other court, suddenly smile upon seeing his closest sempai and waved at Eiji. "Eiji-sempai!" he called as he walked closer to where Kikumaru was standing. Much to Momo's surprise, Eiji harshly swung his gray-colored racket, pointing its oval head at Momoshito's face as he bluntly uttered, "Like to volunteer, Momoshiro?"

As one of those who are closest to the red-haired boy, Momo had never dealt with Eiji like this, and it was the first time Eiji called him with his full last name. And this would be the first time he felt a nerve on his senior's action. He dared to agree- a thing Fuji and Oishi didn't require themselves to draw a line since they were in a bewildered situation, and they were into confirming something...

Echizen ended his match with Twist Serve against his junior opponent. Only one more victory and he would become Block D's number one player, securing himself a spot on the Regulars as expected. The crowd at the men's court disturbed the ones at the women's court, and after a while, Kachirou, who happened to be at the other court came running to Echizen, Horio and Katsuo at the corner, resting. Ryoma noticed the fright all over the boy's face as he trembled while stating the current match between Momo and Kikumaru.

Everyone who were gathered outside the court got silent for a moment as the short-lived match made way to its conclusion. Eiji showed no acrobatic play; instead he showcased Atobe's Tannhauser Serve, Yanagi's data tennis, Kajimoto's L-drive serve, Saeki's ability to see muscle movements, Ibu's Spot and Sengoku's Kohou, which made Oishi stop the match due to uttered wrist pain Momoshiro had with the game count of 4-0.

This made the wavering emotions within the courts, even Kaidou was in favor of being the next volunteer against the player, only that Inui and Kawamura already walked in between, until Fuji and Oishi also joined the fence build by the other Regulars. Eiji only grinned at them, before he turn around to walk away.

At the adjacent building, at the Regulars meeting room, the captain witnessed all of the fuss that had happened. Even him was surprised by Kikumaru's sudden shift of play style.

Ryoma, though he'd only seen the half of the match, noticed something strange: the Eiji he knew was a net-player, hated corner shots, flashy with his jumping and aerial movements and wouldn't be playing without the 'hoi hoi' expression. These were apparently absent while he was on the court.

How could he end up with such cold personality in just three days...?

--

"EIJI-SEMPAI SURELY HIT MY NERVE TODAY!!"

And Ryoma sighed with Momo's weird raging complain. Who would not anyway, though? It was not interesting to see their favorite sempai like that. Who could have thought that Eiji would have the guts to hurt the junior he referred as a little brother?

"Oi, Echizen, you feel the same way, don't you?"

The boy's hazel eyes looked at his raging senior, then looked away. "No."

"W-What?"

"I don't... feel anything..."

Momoshiro dropped his feet on the ground and looked insulted at the younger lad who was still sitting on the railings. The tennis prince was indeed emotionless as always, and this made the junior angrier.

"Do you hear what you're saying just right now? He suddenly dropped at the assembly just because of one postponed program and humiliated our school, messed up our scheduled matches to warm himself up and you don't feel anything!?"

"Look," Echizen had to explain it, or else he would end up fighting with his sempai, "Being mad at it is needless, in my case. I wasn't the one beaten at the court in the first place. And besides..."

His eyes held no emotions, Momo himself saw them, but they had this unexplained quivers as he continued, "... it feels like... he's not Kikumaru-sempai... at all..."

--

Tezuka confirmed Kikumaru Eiji's withdrawal from the assembly and it was true: Kantou's Seishun Gakuen and its representative was not in the Tokyo list. The captain was now disappointed at what his fellow Regular had done, and he needed to an action... right away...

--

Fourth day.

There was no scheduled match in the morning after the postponed matches in blocks A and D. For a moment, the club members were at their designated classes, and the class-6 of third year had their English examination.

Fuji, though concentrated at his test paper, kept stealing glances on his friend opposite to his row. Eiji was... serious on his English exam!? It was quite scary, even to imagine but it was evident. He even answered the questions fast, it was seen with the movements of his pen.

That was disturbing... definitely.

Lunch time, and the students were off to buy bentou, others stayed at their classrooms to eat their own lunch boxes.

Ryoma was at the rooftop, as always, staring at the wide blue sky above him. He was still thinking about the latest happenings in their club, and it quite bothered him as well. He sighed, and again closed his eyes to take a nap.

"You are definitely here, just as I thought..."

The boy got terrified with the sudden appearance of Eiji on the entrance of the rooftop, complete with his annoying grin. Echizen narrowed his eyes at the older guy. "Kikumaru-sempai would never think of this kind of nonsense things, don't you think?"

"Oh?" And Eiji locked the door, which gave Echizen a little discomfort. "But I do... right now..."

"Who really are you? You can't be Kikumaru-sempai."

"Who am I then, if I'm not Kikumaru Eiji, huh, Echizen-chan?"

The redhead walked closer and closer, while Ryoma who suddenly got up into his feet due to fright took steps backwards, but halted when he was already leaning against the wire fences.

'You quite know the differences between the old and new me. How come? Like you have your eyes set on me the whole time..." Eiji was still grinning.

Ryoma held a small blush, "What are you talking about? Stop talking crappy, I'm going," and Ryoma forced himself to move quick, but he was ceased with his arm suddenly grabbed by the older boy and hardly tackled him on the ground, immobilizing him by holding both of his hands and Eiji's knee blocking his lower extremities. Eiji lowered his head, lips almost touching Ryoma's outer ear as he whispered at the lad, "Maybe you've come to realize that the Eiji I used to be was enough, but let me tell you... This is my better version, Echizen-chan..."

"Stop that name call on me-" Ryoma was shut with Eiji's lips against his, and he got more flush on his face. He tried to protest by struggling more, but he was completely immobilized, and it was seemed hopeless..."

"Ryoma-chan, instead of a match, lose this one for me..."

--

Meanwhile; at Fukuoka..

The ball was swiftly returned as a lob and Atobe had no intention of taking the shot. The proud guy just smiled as his doubles partner jumped high to hit a smash.

"Kikumaru Smash!!"

Kajimoto couldn't barely move with it, and Saeki smiled. "As expected from the half of Seigaku's Golden pair, he's surely amazing."

"Heh," Atobe was obviously confident. "Just when I thought that having a child-like circus player as a doubles partner was embarrassing..."

"I heard that!"

"Fine. Let's get this finished, Kikumaru!"

Getting ready to serve the ball, Eiji released it with a toss, "Unyaa!"

* * *

**Translation Notes: **Sengoku's Kohou is Tiger Cannon, and the said player's signature serve.  
And another thing, I am fine writing "sempai" instead of "senpai."  
True that the senpai is the right spelling of the word, but I am referring on the sound when it is spoken.  
In Japanese, every word that has -b or -p, the "n" letter sounds like "m"; example is "Gambatte", and "shimbun" (newspaper).

And gomen, the harassment was... short. xD


	3. rd File

**File 3:** Absurdity

**Disclaimer:** If they are mine, I'll make this pairing obvious as usual, hehe.  
**Rating:** Still unfriendly: Hmm…  
**Pairing:** EijiRyoma

**Author's Note:** I should have made this into an AtobeEiji… never mind… and yah, This one is short.  
And sorry about the OOCness of some scenes.

**File Summary:** It's Eiji VS Tezuka

* * *

Fifth day of the Ranking Selections.

Kaidou finally became Block B's second best, therefore, three spots were left for the next regulars. Only six matches were scheduled for the whole day, and these would be the deciding moment. Momo and Echizen would compete each other that morning, since Tezuka's match against Oishi would be held later in the afternoon to decrease the tension.

Though these competitions were exciting, the pressure between the club members and the perky-become-sarcastic Kikumaru remained- as if everybody was intentionally avoiding the said senior player, and Eiji was surprisingly okay with it. And the latest intrigue: Echizen had become defensive and fragile when he's near Eiji. It was new, even the other Regulars were quite shocked with their baby Regular.

Eiji really used to cling or hug Ryoma, but not that intimate, like he was not letting the boy go. He even violently reacted when Ryoma asked to stop it. He even prohibited Ryoma from talking or hanging around with anyone else except him. The tennis prince wanted to express his disapproval with it, but he suddenly realized that he still had no guts to turn his back on Eiji, though the said acrobatic player changed personality.

Well, the Eiji he used to know was the jolliest person, not only within the club but in the whole world, he guess. His smiles that had endless promise of hope and optimism; his cheers that could make him move on though he was a way tired in a match; his laughs that sent vivid colors throughout the world.. He even had to admit that he got used of this Ochibi nickname he gave him; he got used of the usual clings, nuzzles and hugs; he got used of his presence beside him- on the practice matches, after school, during school competitions, at their favorite hamburger chain..

That was the Eiji he used to be.

That Eiji he's with lately was obviously annoying, irritating and insulting. Those smiles were changed to grins and it was disappointing.

But though he's a little wary about the huge personality change his sempai had, his feelings didn't changed at all. He was secretly attracted to Eiji, but not this Eiji before his eyes.

He had this funny opinion: That Kikumaru Eiji is not Kikumaru Eiji after all...

--

"M-My name was misplaced!?"

Frantically, Eiji rushed to the desk responsible for the name lists and complained about his name entered in Kansai Region instead of Kantou. Good thing, Atobe had sneaked in to the lists of names after hearing a gossip that Seishun Gakuen's Tezuka Kunimitsu had called at the location to check something.

"Seishun Gakuen has a campus in Osaka?" the gray-haired rich guy asked while Eiji was writing and signing at the complainant's file book.

Eiji answered without looking at his side, "Well, supposedly, but it's not yet open. Besides, it's still under construction."

"How weird. You should thank me then, Kikumaru."

"Fine," the boy snorted. "Arigatou nyaa, Atobe-sama."

He was rewarded with a laugh.

Later, Saeki who was at the same floor with Eiji, visited the boy to see if the name problem was already solved. "That's a relief, to think that you've been playing exhibition matches for Seigaku's Kansai campus."

"Yah, and it's quite stupid," Kikumaru had a smile on his lips. "I already thank Atobe for that. Thanks to you as well, Saeki."

"Huh? I didn't do anything though."

Eiji winked. "You told me the right thing to do, and provoking Atobe to be my guide at the desk."

"Nah, it's nothing. Besides, in this kind of occasion, we can forget about being rivals, you know."

"True," and the boys looked down at the pool side and laughed at the scene where Sengoku pushed the self-proud Mizuki on the cold pool.

--

There was another stressful quarrels at the women's court, and it was Momoshiro and Eiji, wherein Ryoma was the likely reason. Momo was just in friendly pace after losing to the boy, when Eiji disrupted the conversation by hugging Ryoma from behind and blabbed painful words to the junior. Oishi and the others who came from the main courts rushed to the area and tried to stop the yelling but then, Tezuka got in the way and the one who came between the boys. Eiji scooted his unusual glare at the captain.

"I never allowed rude actions inside the court."

"Just because you are the captain, you could bluntly say anything that you want."

Everybody got speechless; Eiji actually talked back against Tezuka!? To avoid starting off the fire, Fuji held Tezuka's arm; Ryoma covered Eiji's mouth as Oishi walked forward the boys, eyes flaring with disbelief.

"You've gone too much, Eiji. How could you even talk back to the one who leads this club?"

Eiji stiffly pushed Echizen's hand away, "And the same goes to you, Vice Captain- chit chattering everything like you know a lot, though you're one big-"

Ryoma again ceased Eiji's mouth, this time with his racket pointing at the senior's lips.

Taka-san comforted the cropped-haired fukubuchou by placing his hand over Oishi's shoulder, and started to walk away. They thought that it was over, when out of nowhere, Tezuka again uttered, "100 laps around the grounds."

"No."

"Tezuka, stop it, for a meantime," Fuji invited the captain to leave already, but Tezuka was stubborn enough. Eiji continued to speak, "But if I lose a match to you, maybe... I will..."

--

Still no acrobatic stunts, Tezuka observed Kikumaru well as their match went on. It was an equal match- which was totally impossible for others- and here goes Eiji with his attempt of Atobe's Hametsu e no Rondo. Good thing, Tezuka had quite an experience with that special move and returned the first smash to break it off. Eiji seemed to be ignoring the return Tezuka did and he hit with a Jack Knife.

The group of Regulars were really bothered about the play Eiji was performing, especially the one closest to him.

"This is not the Kikumaru we met when we were in first year." Inui was gathering more data with his continuous scribblings on his notes. Fuji nodded.

"I think Tezuka feels the same thing. Eiji would never think of copying or pirating other's moves just to be flashy."

"Yah, he's never been like Echizen who can imitate cool moves from other players," Momoshiro added. Ryoma lowered the visor of his cap as a reaction.

"Then, why would Eiji do such thing? Besides, he's so cold and brute that he even surpasses someone I knew..." Taka-san exclaimed, indicating his old friend at Yamabuki Middle School.

"... Like he's not really Eiji-sempai..."

They looked down at Echizen whose eyes were fixed at the red-haired guy. "Just by looking at the way he play this match, I can pretty say that he can't be that Eiji-sempai I.. we used to be with."

"Certainly..." Oishi agreed with the freshman.

A minute had passed by before they again looked at Echizen, this time with doubt. Just when did Ryoma called Kikumaru by his first name?

"Game, Tezuka. Five games all." Announced the seated referee.

Fuji settled to put a finger on his chin. That match couldn't conclude with a tie break... or so he thought.

Just then, almost everyone had stunned reactions at what they've seen. Kikumaru suddenly rotated his racket across his wrist, and just like the freshmen trio had chorused: Eiji suddenly went serious?

"Don't tell me he wasn't serious minutes ago!" Kaidou blurted, making Inui's attention shift on the match.

Tezuka himself was shocked.

"Tezuka," Eiji crept a smile. "Zannen munen, mata raishuu."

--

"We're on our last night here..." sighed Sengoku while relaxing on the beach seats at the pool side with the other Kantou guys. They were just after the final exhibition matches, and Atobe-Kikumaru doubles pair was the most outstanding doubles pair, while Yanagi reigned at the singles. Their competitions were demonstrated to impress press people and for them to look forward at the two grand tournaments in the near future.

They couldn't believe that the same Kantou schools had performed the best matches- and so the said Tokyo representatives had a grand night as their last stay at the hotel, complete with fruit shakes and dinner provided by the once-in-a-while-generous Atobe-sama.

Eiji seemed to be in discomfort, noticed Kajimoto so he asked the guy. "Kikumaru-kun, are you alright?"

"Maybe he was still in misery, being Atobe-kun's doubles partner.." Mizuki suddenly blabbed.

Ibu seemed to be murmuring to himself again, while Sengoku reacted on what the St. Rudolfian commented. "Well, you have to be alright, after defeating Mizuki in singles yesterday."

"Nyaa, I just feel so exhausted. Like I've been in a long match today." And Eiji rested his right arm over his forehead.

Saeki blinked at the reply. "Exhausted? But the matches were done this morning, right?"

"I don't know." The youngest third year burst a laugh. "Maybe I am excited to be home."

"Oh, homesick? That's lame, Kikumaru."

Eiji pointed a glare at his doubles partner hours ago and crossed his arms while Atobe lifted his arm to get a new glass of shake. "Very funny."

"I do think all of us are homesick," for once Yanagi brought up something. "Homesick in playing on the usual school courts, homesick in playing with our teammates... it's a natural feeling."

"And Atobe's homesick as well", Eiji sparked the subject to make everyone chuckle and enjoy that last moment they had in Fukuoka.

--

Tezuka was looking at his left hand, replaying those shots Kikumaru did after he had changed back into his usual form. There were still no acrobatic moves, but he surely did a Kikumaru Beam, and the net play. And he was not satisfied with that match, ending with a tie break, and he just got lucky to do that Zero Shiki Drop Shot as its conclusion.

On top of that, he had discussed the matter with the other seniors, and they were at the same thing: something is definitely wrong with that _Eiji_...

--

It was Saturday.

Since the match of Tezuka and Oishi were again postponed and moved next week, there was no club activity. Kikumaru was quite harsh with his things- which was not likely of the usual one- and this made the others implement a plan: they would secretly follow the boy to ambush him to know if he's the authentic Kikumaru Eiji.

Meanwhile, Momo and Ryoma bid farewell when they reached the third street and once again, Echizen felt uncomfortable. He was lucky, there was no club gathering and he got free from Eiji's sturdy cages, just once in a while. He stopped by a vendo machine for a moment to buy his favorite grape-flavored Ponta. He went reaching a hundred yen inside his pocket, when a sudden yelling of a familiar voice went closer and closer until he was glomped on his back. His brow twitched; a smiling, hyper Eiji!?

"Hisashiburi nyaa, Ochibi!" and Eiji nuzzled the stunned Ryoma. What was his sempai talking about?

"Please, Eiji-sempai, stop molesting me like this," he complained. He blinked, however to see Eiji's glittering eyes.

"Ne, Ochibi, I just went out for days, and you already called me by my name... I am touched!"

Ryoma's mouth dropped with shock.

Eiji noticed this and pouted, "Nyanda, Ochibi? Like you've seen a ghost, mattaku.."

_Gone for days? Eiji-sempai? Ochibi?_ Ryoma felt he might be having a mild stroke. He ignored it then, thinking that Eiji might have a slight personality crisis for days.

"Eiji-sempai..." he called his senior while taking out a hundred yen to drop inside the machine. "Your fierce look didn't seem to affect Tezuka-buchou yesterday at your match. You should stop being a bad guy, it doesn't suit you at all..." That was the first time Ryoma uttered such words, even he himself was amazed.

"I... what?"

Ryoma did the brat look at the redhead. "Don't play dumb. You've drawn enough nerves to trigger, so stop-"

"What are you talking about? I just came from Fukuoka today. How come I had a match with Tezuka? And I'm bad boy?" Eiji faked a cry. "There's no WAY I can be that, Ochibi! Why are you accusing me like that!?"

The coin dropped on the ground, followed by Ryoma's evident expression of doubt on his face.

* * *

**On the next file:** More ridiculous moments as the truth unfolded. (That's all, haha.)

**Author's Note again:** There you have it. I have my whole day in updating :laughs:  
Zannen munen mata raishuu, by the way, is one of Eiji quotes, meaning "I'm sorry, maybe next week..." or something like that.

Oh, Kansai Region is at southern-central something in Japan, which includes the prefectures of Osaka, Nara, Kyoto, Wakayama and so others. Kantou region, as we all know, is where Tokyo is included, the same thing with Chiba, Saitama, Ibaraki, and so on.

And please, review. I accept any kinds of reviews. Domo'su!


	4. th File

**File 4:** Afternoon Escapade

**Disclaimer:** I want to, but I just can't…

**Rating:** Still for teenagers in love.  
**Pairing:** Still EijiRyoma

**Author's Note:** This is the shortest episode ever.  
And yah, I do feel that all of that happened in here are jokes xD

**File Summary: **The seniors planned to follow the _Eiji_ they'd been with for days; Mission Kikumaru Ambush!

Meanwhile, the real Eiji went on a sudden date with Ryoma?

* * *

**Saturday morning; thirty minutes before the end of classes; Tennis club meeting room:**

Tezuka: And that's it...

Oishi: I don't think that it'll work that easy, Tezuka.

Fuji: But it's for Eiji, so it's worth trying.

Inui: To prove ourselves that he is Kikumaru himself, we should do this.

Kawamura: So, all we have to do it to follow him, and when he goes home to the right house...

Tezuka: ... that's when we'll find out if he's the real one and ask him why he does all those stupid things just to get attention.

Oishi: Uhh... that sounds... lame, isn't it?

Inui: Well, home visitation is a lot preferable than confronting him somewhere else. Or better yet, let's make him confess with this... _-he took out a purple-like greenish bluish concentrated liquid-_

Fuji: Oh? _-casted a bright smile- _Interesting!

Oishi: _-sweat dropped-_ O-Oi... There's nothing interesting with that, Fuji.

Kawamura: Poor Eiji, if he has to drink that. But I do agree we should think about this all over before deciding...

Fuji: Here, Taka-san. Your racket.

Kawamura: Uh? Un... _-made a grip on the racket-_

-Scene here was kindly deleted-

Tezuka: Saa minna, yudan sezu ni ikou!

All: OH!!

* * *

Without any word, Kikumaru left the campus, complete with still fierce looks and swift moves but instead of turning left, he headed on the right side- where the train station was located. Taka-san, who was at the campus gate, dialed a number.

Kawamura did two rings, so Oishi, after he had received the other senior's signal of alert, immediately contacted Tezuka. "He's not yet going home, what should we do?"

"Call Fuji and Inui right away. We have to keep on track with him."

The fukubuchou did what Tezuka had said, and after a while, Fuji and Inui were already moving after Kawamura who had direct sight toward their subject. The location was the downtown, quite distant from the residential area around Seishun Gakuen. Kawamura, now with Oishi, were just behind the redhead boy while Tezuka was located at the footbridge. The captain also had his sight on Kikumaru, but it seemed that he wouldn't be heading on the hamburger chain where he, Echizen and Momoshiro usually visit after school. After seeing Fuji and Inui approaching, the captain already called Oishi and started moving once again. Kikumaru passed by the food chain, followed by the five seniors; minutes later, Eiji, together with Ryoma entered the establishment.

"Ochibi, are you sure you're treating me today? Something is definitely going on in here..."

Ryoma had his usual cocky form, though he invited Eiji on a lunch wherein Echizen himself volunteered to be the 'it', and this made Eiji more suspicious. He suddenly remembered that scene at the vendo machine before...

_Ryoma got speechless for a moment, his eyes lingering on his senior. Eiji blinked; Ochibi looked like he got struck by a lightning that he wasn't moving at all. He was the one who picked the coin and handed it over to the younger boy._

_"Ochibi, what had happened to you? Nyaa, Ochi-bii..." and Eiji shook him a bit.  
_

_Realizing that he had been motionless long enough, small blushes formed on the first year's cheeks when he bowed as he fixed his cap. "N-Nan demo nai'su..."_

_"Are you sure? Didn't you make it on the Regulars?" This time, the red-haired boy was quite worried._

_"Masaka," came Ryoma's cocky answer. "Of course, I have made it. No sweat required."_

_Eiji, as to express that he was happy, lowered his head and leveled on Ryoma's, they met face to face and this action made Ryoma startled and blushed more. "Well, that's nice! As expected from Ochibi!" He even had to lock the boy inside his arms._

_"Ahh, sempai..." _

_Kikumaru looked down at the lad, and Ryoma lowered his visor more to hide his flushed, embarrassed face. "L-Like to have lunch... with me?"_

--

Momoshiro, with Kaidou, had a doubles practice match with Kamio and Fuji's younger brother Yuuta. The St. Rudolf guy was all fired up that the Seigaku boys had difficulties in making points. Fudomine's vice captain was impressed. "Whoah, you have this secret talent in doubles after all, Fuji-kun."

"Indeed..." Momo scratched the back of his head. "You are really Fuji-sempai's brother!"

Yuuta made a cold glare, giving the dynamic tennis player some shivers, but took it back by closing his eyes and sitting on the bench for a while. Kamio, then called for a time break, and followed Yuuta. "Ne, Fuji-kun, are you alright?" Kamio asked as he sat beside the boy who was busy wiping his face with the towel.

"I just can't believe Mizuki-san would do such thing!" The young Fuji suddenly quiver with anger, and this was noticed by Kaidou. Yuuta continued, "We thought that he was the ideal one to send out at the assembly, we were wrong!"

"Huh? What happened?" Momoshiro asked.

"He just dropped the assembly the other day, and went home while nonchalantly saying that his job was done there, but the last day of the assembly was actually yesterday! He's a real shame for St. Rudolf, he's even our manager!"

Kamio blinked, "Mizuki-san went home immediately? That's weird... But, come to think of it..." and he put his finger on his chin. "When Ibu went home yesterday, he was actually quiet and wouldn't say anything about the assembly... and it was strange."

The Seigaku guys groaned with disbelief at the same time. The other boys noticed it.

"Eiji-sempai acted weird as well after he had been there," Momo exclaimed.

"And he went home after three days," Kaidou continued his rival's phrase, and both made an eye contact.

A perplexed silence followed.

--

The five Seigaku seniors lost track on their target after two hours of following him around the downtown, and they all ended at an abandoned four story building not so far from the train station. Inui fixed his eyeglasses as he tried to observe the place.

"We lost sight on Eiji but we all gathered in here..." Oishi trailed off.

"Eiji hates places like this..." Fuji's opened eyes were glaring at the seemed haunted building.

Kawamura looked at Tezuka, "Should we just go home, for now?"

Tezuka sighed and looked at his teammates, "We all know that Kikumaru won't be coming in this kind of place, so let's call this a day. Monday morning will be as tough as the past days, but for sure...

... that would be as difficult as before..."

Everyone nodded to agree with their captain. After they had casted another doubt look at the building, they gradually abandoned the area, and after a while, a member of Hyotei Tennis Club paused in front of the said structure-- his gray hair flipped with grace and fingers settling on his pale cheeks.

--

Eiji jumped a bit to fix Ryoma, who was in his back, in place since the boy was slowly slipping down as he walk. They were heading home; after spending the whole afternoon at the hamburger chain, the bowling center, the arcade and even went on a children's park to practice gymnastics and tried out see-saw and swing together. Since Ryoma was already 'out of battery', he teased the first year and ask him if he would go a piggy back ride with Eiji, and surprisingly the boy agreed, much to Eiji's surprise.

Kikumaru looked at his side, trying if he could see the younger boy's face- which he couldn't- and sighed after turning back his sight on their way home.

"Kikumaru-sempai..."

It was almost a whisper, and Ryoma's hands held on his senior's shoulders.

"We'll arrive at your house soon, Ochibi. Hold on tight, okay?"

The lad replied with a hum, nuzzling more on Eiji's back as he felt this sated intimacy they were having. Inside Ryoma's heart, he had concluded one thing...

_"If this is the real Eiji-sempai, then who's that Eiji-sempai we've been with for days now...? Who was that acrobatic player who forgot his play style, hurt Momo-sempai with his words and the one I'd lose a moment with...?"_

* * *

**In the next file:** -This is serious-  
Clone problems, Inui's Latest Nutritious Juice and Atobe's ice cream treat..?

**Author's Note:** Why is this short?  
1. I have no idea how to put Atobe and the others in this picture.  
2. I only posted this to indicate that the seniors did follow Kikumaru which is unusual..  
3. Eiji spent his money in the end after Ryoma treated him lunch (this makes no sense..)  
4. The truth is not yet revealed in here (oya, I lied when I said that it'll be included in here xD)

"Nan demo nai'su" is translated as "Nothing (to worry about)". The suffix -su is used to show politeness of kohai to his sempai.

Also, I am planning to include not only Seigaku boys in the problem, so watch out for it.  
For now, review this please and listen to Kikumaru Eiji's song "Honey!" with glee xD


	5. th File: the real one

**File 5:** Yuru-Sunday

**Disclaimer:** Konomi-san, Tenisu no Oujisama o kashite kudasai ne.

**Rating:** Not for kids, and teens for that matter, who cannot understand 'BOYS LOVE'!

**Pairing:** Real Eiji loves Ryoma, at last! xD

**Author's Note:** Aloha nyaa! Mengo, mengo!! That's a loooooooooong hiatus for me. I abandoned this for almost one year and how many months? Can't count 'em. Anyway, here it is, my readers: the [AT LAST] continuation of Twins Online. =3

_Yuru-Sunday_, by the way, is a pun made by Amane Hikaru which 'means', "Unforgivable Sunday". [Do I deserve a kick from Kurobane-chan? o.o]

* * *

It was already two in the morning- Eiji's digital clock displayed the time with a beep- but the acrobatic player was still awake. His big cat-like eyes were staring straight at the ceiling illuminated by his nightlight, thinking of what happened between him and their baby regular. It was not the usual, he was sure, but kept insisting to himself that he could have just missed spending some quality with Ryoma, and he should go back to school the next day to see his missed friends, especially his shatei Momo and his best friend Fuji. Then again, his mind still drifted back on the current issue. It was really odd.

_Eiji and Ryoma decided to get some drink before proceeding to their next destination: the arcade. The senior opened the canned soda up and handed it to Ryoma. The boy was still unable to connect things with each other. His hazel eyes gazed over the older guy, then his lashes fluttered shut. He just couldn't say anything, for now. Eiji was surprisingly clueless about having a match with Tezuka, about the fierce expressions he wore, the painful words he stroke at Momoshiro, and it was genuine. There was no trace of joke or fake amnesia in his reactions before. If that's the case, who could be that Kikumaru eiji whom they're roughtly dealing with all those days?_

_Ryoma remembered something, and he groaned with confusion. Who the hell was the Kikumaru Eiji whom he shared a moment with!?_

_"Nyaa, Ochibi," it was followed by a blink. "You sound disgusted, grunting like that."_

_Ryoma tried to calm himself, but he still yelled his senior's name. "K-KIKUMARU-SEMPAI!" Eiji again blinked with wonder. "Y-You just got home from the assembly, right?"_

_"What kind of question is that? It IS obvious that I just got home. What's up with you Ochibi?"_

_After a while, Eiji saw the youngest Regular blushing, with his closed wrists quivering. Seemed that Ochibi want to pound something. Eiji chose to shut up for a while as he drank the rest of his drink._

---

_They finally reached the Echizen household, so slowly he dropped the seemed revitalized Ryoma from his back. Ryoma bowed to thanked him for everything- it was troublesome for Eiji since his house was quite distant from the senior's usual way going home- but Eiji shrugged his worries off and bid farewell._

_It was very unusual for the known stubborn and cocky regular of Seigaku Tennis Club to be hospitable (everyone knows, including his own family haha), but without any word, his fingers reached his sempai's uniform and curled them around the cloth, immobilizing Eiji. Disbelief was painted on the senior._

_"K-Kikumaru-sempai… Want to… join us to din-ner?"_

Eiji smiled to himself. He had to kindly refuse the invitation but he was happy; that simple dinner invitation made his heart jump with an unexplainable joy. He suddenly flushed.

---

After he had tied his shoelaces, Ryoma immediately cling his bag over his shoulder, saying "Ittekimasu" as he left. He had a self-training program set on that fine Sunday morning.

Eiji, though slept for only three hours, got up early to greet his dad 'good morning' before driving out to work. His elder sister Eiko was the one in-charge of their breakfast. She happily greeted his brother as she placed a plate of newly cooked pancakes on the table. "Wow, you're pretty early, Eiji. You should be resting more."

"It's okay, nee-chan." He looked around the kitchen and suddenly mumbled. "Nii-san is still sleeping, isn't he? Nyaa, high schoolers are way carefree about everything! Lucky Nii-san!"

Eiko paused from tossing the omelet at the moment. "By the way Eiji, how's the assembly? I really thought that they'd let Fuji-kun or Tezuka-kun to participate there."

"Blame everything to that Inui bastard! But... it went well anyway. I got a nice vacation somehow..." and the baby of the Kikumaru household smiled while pouring the strawberry syrup on his hotcakes. The lovely conversation suddenly halted with their home phone ringing early in the morning. Immediately, Eiji volunteered to pick it up, and he quite surprised with the caller.

---

Right after his delicious breakfast, Eiji came running toward the street tennis courts to meet with the guys he were with at the past assembly; Atobe Keigo himself dropped him a call. He came closer to the stoned seats where Saeki and the others were scattered, wondering what could be the meeting all about.

"Seigaku's Kikumaru," Atobe stood up and cockily spoke out. The others heard Atobe and everyone aimed their sights at the Seigaku student. Those stares sent a creepy feeling to Eiji.

"N-Nyanda...?"

Saeki walked closer to him, "Kikumaru, we have a little problem here."

Eiji joined the quite serious meeting of his fellow Kantou players, and after he had heard the different stories of seven boys, he yelled. "W-WHAT?! EACH OF YOU HAD GONE HOME EVEN BEFORE YESTERDAY?! W-Wait, we got home together, right? Are?"

Kajimoto complained next, "My teammates said that I came home the day before yesterday and told them I got no idea how the assembly went on. They're now treating me as a shame to our school."

"Same thing goes with me," the St. Rudolf team manager crossed his arms. "I would never EVER such disgraceful embarrassment to our school."

Ibu was again mumbling to himself so it was Yanagi's turn to share his side. "How could our comrades say these weird things about us while we were doing our best at the assembly at that time?"

"So it's not only Kikumaru-sempai who has this doppelganger problem."

Out of nowhere, Echizen came and heard the entire conversation. Eiji rose a brow. "Not only I... Wait wait wait! What do you mean Ochibi? What is going on in here?"

Everyone's eyes were all centered at the Seigaku's little pillar; Ryoma had no choice but to share Seigaku's encounter with the _fake Eiji_.

---

With reporter Inoue's help, Tezuka received an authentic copy of participants' list of the assembly. His fierce eyes held disbelief: Seishuun Gakuen's Kikumaru Eiji attended the full program of the assembly, became outstanding in playing doubles with Hyoutei Gakuen's Atobe Keigo, had the third spot on the singles category and name on asterisk, which mean that the said subject was suddenly added to the Kantou list from being listed under the Kansai region. He didn't waste any moment that he immediately called Oishi and other for an emergency meeting. Their destination: at Kawamura's place.

"It's unusual for someone like Tezuka to have this kind of gathering not related to tennis," Inui looked at Oishi who was beside him and suddenly sighed.

Fuji thanked Kawamura for the green tea. "If Eiji wouldn't be the one he used to be, that could be dangerous to our line-up, and I think that's the one that worries Tezuka."

"I think so too," Taka-san added. "Our Golden Pair would not be able to team up accordingly with a violent Eiji."

The talk paused as the club captain arrived in their meeting place with papers in his hand.

---

The eight representatives of Kantou region got silent right after Ryoma's story. Eiji was so shocked that he felt powerless and sat on the near stone bench. Atobe crossed his arms. "Heh. That's the weirdest thing I've heard today."

"Kikumaru... went home a day after...?" Saeki repeated the said phrase, as if it was the unique story he'd heard from his fellow players. Sengoku and Mizuki nodded with each other, Yanagi stayed calm as much as possible while Ibu never stopped from murmuring to himself.

"T-That's ridiculous. No wonder Ochibi has been saying a lot of funny things since yesterday." Eiji had lost his glee, and a frowning Kikumaru somewhat hurt Ryoma.

"This is plain stupid," the bratty Hyotei captain stood up from his seat. "How come only the eight of us who had been in Fukuoka have these.... abnormal incidents, huh? This is not funny!"

No one had the guts to answer his question, and that made Atobe more annoyed with the eerie silence.

"For a while, we should think of something how we could deal with those... doppelgangers of ours," Sengoku suggested. Jyosei Shounan's captain looked at the Yamabuki guy. "But I do understand that all of us can't go back to our schools now that we're totally ruined before our comrades' eyes."

Yanagi agreed and added, "We can't feel relief and tell everybody that we had clones that destroyed everything."

"Fine, guys." Saeki stood up before the other boys. "Let's decide on how we'll solve this mystery. I also suggest that we should find those clones before they could do further harm not only to our careers but to our friends as well."

Eiji, regaining his strength with rage at the fake who suddenly temporarily filled his position inside the courts, suddenly joined Saeki and energetically exclaimed, "LET'S FIND THEM AND KICK THEIR ROTTEN ASSES!! I shall never forgive that fake for hurting my friends' feelings.. and messing my good character image!"

Ryoma agreed with his senior with a smile.

Atobe shared the same rage rate. "**SURE, I'LL CRASH THAT FAKE'S FACE AND MAKE HIM REGRET THE DAY HE USED MY PROWESS TO SHAME!**"

The other boys noticed that yell, and it deserved a "huh" impression.

Sengoku commented first, "I know that Atobe's really that cocky and flashy, but it seems that he really hated what the fake has done to him.."

Eiji and Ryoma nodded with the comment while Atobe continued cursing to himself, matching Ibu's self-mumble.

---

Oshitari Yuushi, a Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Club member, opened his box of newly cooked takoyaki, but paused for a moment as he refreshed that day when Atobe gloriously went home with unfinished business in Fukuoka Friday afternoon and treated everyone one gallon of ice cream each. It was a shame for their school, so their cocky tennis captain thought that a cold dessert could fill that embarrassing withdrawal he did on the assembly? He still felt weird with it, now that he actually crossed paths with the same flashy guy yesterday, and bluntly told him that the assembly was boring but he tolerated the feeling and won the doubles match with that Seigaku circus, no, acrobatic player. He shifted his head to look at Mukahi Gakuto who was his doubles partner and busy munching.

"Nah, Gakuto," he trailed off. "You really think _Atobe_ could do such thing?" He meant the withdrawal from the assembly. "Knowing him for three years, I still can't believe he could actually do it."

"Well, for me, it's something Atobe _can actually do_. He's sick of hotel resorts anyway."

"That's not the point, idiot." Oshitari gave up on talking to Mukahi but threw a suspicious look at their non-responsive junior Kabaji Munehiro. There was something wrong with Atobe's usual companion, and now that Kabaji was constantly following them instead of Atobe....

_The Atobe who came home with ice cream and the Atobe I met yesterday... are NOT the same person....?_

---

"E-Eiji was- !!"

Oishi couldn't continue talking while Fuji and Inui examined the names on the list that Tezuka handed them. The captain was staring blankly at his green tea.

Taka-san broke the sudden silence. "This list can't lie. It only means that-"

"Eiji completed the program, all this time," Fuji finished Kawamura's phrase, his eyes open wide.

"I called his house before I left this morning," Tezuka calmly uttered. "He got home just yesterday and even got a recognition for his excellent play with Atobe Keigo, according to Eiko-san."

"Meaning, Eiji did his job well," Inui fixed his glasses.

Oishi reacted fast, "Then, who's the Eiji we've been doubting and observing these past few days?"

Inui's brains worked perfectly to theorized one possibility. "Seems that a fake Kikumaru Eiji had entered our courts."

"A f-f-fake?!" Seigaku's mother again showcased his unique talent in worrying too much over a simple thing.

No one wanted to label that as a lame corny joke since they had dealt with an abnormal Eiji while the real one was still in Fukuoka.

"For now, let's look forward on tomorrow's morning practice matches. We couldn't continue our Selection Ranking with this issue still alive." Tezuka concluded.

Taka-san paused from doing another wasabi sushi for Fuji. "But... what would we do if the real and the fake Eijis clash tomorrow?"

They suddenly looked at each other, but Inui had this sarcastic grin, his sharp eyeglasses glaring with a bright idea. "Don't worry, my friends! We can use this..." and he poured his newest Inui juice in a transparent glass - a bubbly pitch black concentrated liquid. "My latest version- KUROZU!"

Oishi: STOP JOKING AROUND, INUI!!!!

Inui: But I'm not joking.

Kawamura: You might kill both the fake and the real Eiji with that!

Fuji: -laughs- It sounds fun.

Tezuka: ....

---

Eiji was again scouting Ryoma home, and while his arms were settled at the back of his head, he was imagining how two the same individuals would meet up- like identical twins. But he couldn't help, he still warily thought of the possibility that the fake might hurt him as well.

Echizen noticed that his senior was dreadfully quiet, which was very unusual. This worried him, that why out of the blue, Ryoma commented, "Sempai's doppelganger is your exact opposite, but he sure changed your image to the other club members."

"Nyaa, and it worried me," the older boy frowned all of the sudden. "I just left Seigaku for days and now he messed up my closeness with Momo and the others. This sucks...."

Eiji halted from walking, curled his knees, and just like a lost child in the middle of a thick crowd, he started to weep. Ryoma watched his senior's cry with his flickering eyes. He couldn't believe it- the smiles that he loved about his sempai suddenly faded with his bitter tears emitting from his usual cheerful eyes.

"I would never ever hurt anyone by copying enemies' signature moves and get flashy! I would never ever talk back to anyone just because I want to! I would never ever hurt anyone... Never...." he wept.

Eiji felt small arms around him and when he threw his sight back before his eyes, he saw Ryoma's shirt blocking his vision. The younger boy moved closer to be able to hug Eiji better. The lad smiled, leaning closer. "I haven't said this... but... everyone knows that it wasn't you, Kikumaru-sempai."

"O-Ochibi..."

"Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-fukubuchou, Fuji-sempai, everyone... we all do know that it was not the Kikumaru-sempai we knew..." A blush tinted Ryoma's face. "E-Even I.... felt the same way, until I found you yesterday. I, then confirmed, that everyone- ... I was right all along. The real Kikumaru Eiji-sempai was not that abnormal fake, but this man I'm embracing right at this moment.. This is him, the real Kikumaru-sempai...."

Eiji got touched with Echizen's words of endearment that he cried more. Ryoma tried his very best to at least ease his senior's pain, and it seemed that he was successful. Little by little, Eiji ceased from crying, his hands kept on wiping his soppy face. After a while, he looked at Ryoma's face and he flushed to see his hazel eyes gazing down at him. As if they were reading each other's minds, Kikumaru stood up on his feet, leaning down to his kohai as he removed Ryoma's cap and without any hesitations from them, they shared their first kiss under the setting sun.

When Ryoma had a moment with the other fake, he was harsh; he'd definitely vote for the real genuine one!

As expected from a kind-hearted guy, the original Kikumaru Eiji wouldn't rush things. He parted his soft lips from Ryoma's and smiled after a while. Eiji looked sated with that simple kiss, and Ryoma crept a smile as well.

Eiji suddenly blushed with embarrassment. "Oh nyaa, my hidden desires are unintentionally revealed. Mengo mengo!"

"Don't apologize... since I...." The younger tennis player wore his cap once again and lowered it down, to hide his flushing face. "...feel the same thing...." It was almost a whisper.

"Thank you Ochibi~!"

"Don't 'thank you' me, Eiji-sempai!" Ryoma was pouting, but resumed his smile afterwards.

They continued their walk, and this time, Eiji didn't hesitate to join Ryoma's family to dinner.

* * *

**In the next file:**  
Rivalry between schools in Kantou would be set aside as everyone volt-in to solve the clone problem.

**Author's Note:**  
This file was written a year ago, but due to some circumstances, I wasn't able to publish this right away. Even the original file in my Document Manager was scratched away [see how long I haven't opened this up .__.]

Yey, can't wait to read every praise and flame you'll send me!! =3


End file.
